Just Another School
by Huyu
Summary: DISCONTINUED: I'M JUST NOT FEELING IT ANYMORE I AM SO SORRY. Arella is forced to leave her home. Her mother forces her to a school halfway around the world, What happens in this new school, how will she ever get along with anybody after being kicked out of so many school? BAD LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

The white letter looked so innocent from inside the envelope. Once you opened it the context seemed to jump out and strangle you into tears. She reread the letter to make sure she had read this right.

'Dear Arella,

You are to move ASAP. There is a plane ticket in the envelope for tomorrow. There will be a taxi waiting for you. Your new school is Arella High. You are not to be kicked out of this school, if you're kicked out once more we are home schooling you here with me and your father lives right down the street from here remember. This is your warning Arella.

Your mother,

Akane'

Yep she read it right the first time. The quickly turned the envelope over and as promised out feel a plane ticket onto her hand. She looked at it with disgust written all over her pale facially features. February 27, 2011, Departure Time: 8:45 pm, one way. She smirked at how her whore of a mother was treating her. She moved away once her and her dick of a dad got back together.

Her eyes darted to the wall clocks. The blue hands of the clock ticked away her remaining time in American. 9:30pm, she put down the letter and the ticket on the table and walked back into her room. The dark midnight blue walls, papers everywhere, clothes scattered about, and a sheets thrown around on the bed. A sigh escaped her mouth as she pulled out her bag once more. The white bottom was soon neatly filled with clothes.

Her small frail looking body spun around and rummaged through her closet she found a few stuffer animals and put them in the black and white checkered bag. She zipped it and put it out in the living room next to the cherry wood table. She then trudged to the aqua colored bathroom. She got out a nice sized bag and stared to pack up some this from the bathroom (toothbrush, hairbrush, hair ties, cosmetics, hair straightened, curlier, blow drier, ect.) till it was filled she hooked that one to her other suit case, the matching material laughed in her face.

Her feet carried her from room to room till everything but her bed sheets, and food was packed. 3 suit cases and a cosmetic bag. She went through the small apartment once more. She made her way into her bed and soon after sleep over came her.


	2. Searaya and plane ride

The yellow cab pulled in front a building. Arella stepped out and looked at the windows challenging. They seemed to laugh in her face saying 'we stay here while you go away HAHAHAHA!'

"Fucking windows" her bird voice mumbled under her breath. She retreated to the back of the cab where the driver started to pull out her matching suitcases. She grabbed them from him and politely thanked him.

He pulled away while she walked towards the entrance. She entered the airport building, people lined up at the counter. A mother and her daughter were laughing having a grand time. 'must be her first flight,' she thought. She walked in line behind the mother and daughter.

"Who's gonna be a big girl and go all the way around the world to go she her aunt?" the mother cooed.

"I know! I know the answer!" the little girl's dress bounced up and down as she hoped on one foot, her blonde pigtails doing the same.

"Well tell me, because I don't know." The mother played along. The little girl giggled and answered,

"I am silly mommy." Her mother picked her up and hugged her tightly.

They seemed so happy together. Something she couldn't have with her mother. She tore her eyes away from the happy sight in front of her. Her eyes scanned the airport from the people walking, to the security guards, to the stores.

"Miss your next" the guy behind me tapped my shoulder. She blinked and looked at the employee waving her over.

"I'm sorry." She said and walked off to the employee. She had to be in her 30's. Arella handed her, her school ID and passport. The employee then took her bag and put them on the scale. She placed the stickers, and told her,

"Alright go right over there to security and your flight will be the first one on your right." Arella thanked her and left.

She made it through security without any problems, and was on her way to her terminal. She fixed the hem of her Avenge Sevenfold T-shirt and black skinny jeans while walking. Her black purse in her left hand and mix matched converse showed that she didn't belong here. Everyone walking around looking formal, and her in her normal attire she just didn't fit in. She never fit in anywhere she went. Memories started to crawl on the in her mind but she pushed the farther back in her mind. She took a seat outside her terminal.

She checked her watch 10 minutes left. She took out her iPod and a set of headphone from her bag. She started to play Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day on repeat. She put one in her left ear and the other one dangled down she then took out her sketchbook and started to draw a sleeping guy 2 rows from her. She got the contour of him done when they started to board. She sighed put everything back in her bag and left to go board.

She got a window seat and got out her iPod again she didn't turn it on, yet. She also got out her sketchbook. Next thing she noticed was that the mother and her daughter got on. The mother scanned the numbers and nodded for her daughter to go farther down the aisle. She stopped in front of my seat.

"um, excuse me but would it be alright if my daughter sits next to you?" She asked nervous. Arella shook her head.

"No, it's perfectly fine." She nodded thanks back and had her daughter sit next to me, she strapped her in and told her to be good and that she'd she aunty when she got off. She handed the girl around 8 a picture. Arella guessed a picture of the Aunt. She kissed the girl good bye and she left the plane. The little girl had tears in her eyes as she watched her mother go.

"Hey you're alright. Look my name is Arella Huyu and I'll make sure you get to your aunt." The little girl looked up her brown eyes filled with tears.

"m-my n-name is" *sniff* "Searaya." Arella rummaged around in her bag and brough out a handkerchief.

"Here wipe your eyes. You have a beautiful name, did you know it means 'Celebrate the sea'? like I said I'll make sure you get to your aunt. Did your mother give you a picture of your aunt?" Her small hands to the cloth and wiped her eyes.

"yes I did know that and yes here's the picture." She handed the picture to Arella. It was a plump women in a Hawaiian top and blue jeans, in a princess hat. She had curly brown hair and pink heart sunglasses that matched the princess hat. "Mommy told me that aunty was going to be wearing this outfit."

"Don't you fret we'll find her. Like I said I'll help you find her." 'After all how many people in Japan look like that?' Arella thought with a reassuring smile on her face.

The spent the remanding plane ride, talking and laughing. Arella had gotten the plane attendant to get the girl some Swedish fish and a fruit punch drink and a coke for her. The played games like eye spy, tic-tak-toe, and making shapes out of the clouds. When the plane was landing Arella had said, "now wait a couple of minutes before getting off. We'll wait for some people to get off before us so we don't separate." Searaya nodded. A majority of people had gotten off and Arella helped Searaya unbuckle. She grabbed her bag and held on to the little girls hand as she went towards the front of the plane.

They got off and Arella already started to scan the crowd for Searaya's aunt. And there she was in the same outfit as the picture. Arella told Searaya to follow her. Arella cleared a path while holding Searaya's hand. As soon as the little girl spotted her aunt she let go of Arella's hand and started running. A man had been walking and hadn't noticed Searaya. He had knocked her over. Arella ran over to her and helped her up. The man hadn't ever noticed he knocked her over. She had a preety big cut on her leg. Arella made sure that Searaya was alright with her aunt before walking over to the man we happened to be talking on the cell phone. She tapped her shoulder and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. He turn around and he pulled his phone away for his ears.

"Can I help you Miss?" He asked

"Yes I need you to apologize."

"Apologize for what miss?"

"You see the little girl over there hugging her aunt. Well, you had knocked her over and gave her a pretty nasty cut on her leg."

"Well I'm sorry, please pass on my word. I'm in hurry-. "Arella cut him off.

"Well so am I. either you go over there and apologize or I'll make you." He smirked,

"Ya, I want to see a 13 year old do that." And he turned his back to Arella. Arella grabbed the ear that didn't have the phone and she dragged him to Searaya, and turned his head to the 8 year old girl who was still crying.

"Now you have something to say?" Arella dared. He gulped and said

"I'm terribly sorry for hurting you I didn't mean it." She giggled and nodded. Arella let go of her ear and pushed him away. The aunt was smiling the entire time.

"Thank you Arella." Searaya said still giggling.

"No problem Searaya, that's what friends do right?" Searaya nodded. "well, I best be going. It was nice meeting you."

"Wait, Arella how will I talk to you again." She looked up worried

"Here," Arella dug into her bag and pulled out her least favorite locket and chain she wrote her number inside the locket and her name on the other. "Whenever you want to talk just call me and we can talk. Just make sure it's alright with your aunt." Her aunt nodded. Arella slipped the heart locket around the girl's next. The pink flower on it matched the shade of her dress. And she wiped the tears away.

"Hey don't cry I'll see you again if you want." They girl nodded and hugged Arella. Arella hugged the girl back and left waving good bye.


	3. New School

_**Disclaimer: Alright I know I never did put on in yet but I'm just saying I do NOT own any characters. Arella is just my role playing name and I used the looks of Anna Blue. All characters are owned by their respectful owners. **_

Blue orbs flickered open just as a forest passed by the car. A bright yellow taxi and a dark forest didn't mix very well. Arella slowly got up from her position she was in. Her hair was neatly brushed. Not a hair out of place, her makeup was thickly placed on her features. She looked her face over to make sure nothing was out of place. She nodded to herself reassuring.

'Just another school,' she thought to herself.

'Ya, a school have way around the school. What if they don't speak English?' One of her inner voices said. This was the shy voice in her head.

'And if they don't we're both screwed because anime only teaches you a little. It's more for entertainment.' She thought back. 'Plus who said you can come out and start talking to me anyway?'

'The crazy-in-the-head version of you said I could.' The loud version said.

'Ya, I said they could. When are you ever going to go through with one of my plans? Come on just shed a little of the driver's blood before you leave him. Come on just get the pen on the floor and just stab his jugular. Think of all the blood that will be shed. The windshield coated in the thick red glistening substance. Come on-'

'Shut up they will put me in a metal hospital if I go through with that.' Arella cut in. She shook her head but the crazy side kept rambling on and on.

'um…I hate to burst your bubble….but the driver…has stopped and is looking at us…I would hurry out of the car if I were you…' shy her said. Arella turned her head to the driver and apologized for taking so long. She got out of the taxi and went to the back. He just popped the trunk didn't get out to help or anything.

She double checked to make sure everything was out. Then her body spun around to the black building. The windows had black curtains in them and everything seemed to be dark and depressing. She shrugged and started her way up to the front doors. The taxi pulled away as her hand opened the door. The smell of burning rope hit her strongly. She gasped at the sudden smell but continued on her way. The hallways were littered with broken tables, chairs, papers, even some blood splatters. As if on cue,

'I'm going to love this place.' She could feel her crazy side grinning ear to ear.

'Meep!' her shy side said, 'stop!'

Arella stopped in her tracks and looked ahead to she almost walked into someone. She went around the person but a hand stopped her.

"You must be the fucking new student." He put down his arm. "Follow me to the god damn fucking office." He started to stride ahead. She was stunned but soon followed him.

'Mmmmm, he's pretty cute.' Her slutty side said, 'I'd bang him in no time.'

'No he fucking cursed! And he told me what to do! If anyone is banging him is fucking me!' her crazy side said.

'Look no one is banging anybody! There is a reason why I'm out her and you all are in there.' Arella said

Her eyes did scan over his body once or twice. He had slicked back silver hair, and solid black jacket with a single red cloud patch on it, black jeans, and read converse. His jacket was open all the way but she couldn't tell what shirt he had on underneath, or if he had a shirt on underneath for that matter.

He turned to the right at the end of the hallway. She followed quietly behind him. He looked pissed about something.

Something under the back of his coat glistened in the low light. It looked to be a black pole of some kind. She shock thought from her mind as he started to talk.

"You're too fucking quiet! You need to fucking speak or some shit! Believe me the quiet kids are always the kids to be picked on the most fucking mark my words." She nodded and took note in her mind.

"Hn" He stopped abruptly and turned to her. Great, he has no shirt on him. The eyes in her mind rolled.

"Fuck we got another fucking Itachi. Fucking great." And he shook him head. Her eyebrow lifted a little.

"Excuse me?" His head snapped up, eyes wide, and his mouth dropped. He fixed himself after a split second.

"Never mind," he said and just as quickly he turned back around and continued on the path. Arella rolled her eyes for real then followed him once more.


	4. The Dorms!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I use the name Arella but the looks I got from Anna Blue, everyone is owned by their respectful owners. ****Naruto owners are owed by Masashi Kishimoto.**** Please review! The more reviews the better they will get! If you want you can even send me some ideas for the story and I will gladly try to use them in my story.**

Each foot step rang across the hallway. His red Converse almost stomped across the hallway as he stepped of debris. Arella kindly walked around the debris.

They stayed in silence as he led her to the main office. It was a simple red door with a grey doorknob. He stopped and turned back around his jacket lightly blowing in the breeze.

"This is it." He said and he walked away. Before she could reach for the doorknob he called out, "by the way my name is Hidan."

"Mine is Arella." She answered and she opened the door.

'Hmmm, Hidan, nice name,' she thought to herself she opened the door and the scent of a candle hit her nose. She wiped her nose away from the harsh fumes. She slipped in and was greeted by a woman in a black outfit and she was petting a pig while reading a paper. Her brows were furrowed together. Then she looked up her smile grew as her eyes landed on Arella.

"Ah, you must be Arella Huyu. My name is Shizune." She stood as her arms wrapped around her pig. "This here is Ton-Ton." Arella nodded her head and mumbled a hello. "Please follow me the Tsunade would like to meet you." She gestured for Arella to follow her and Arella did as she was told. There was a small hallway with one room at the end with double doors. The office matched the hallways dark slate walls, grey ceiling. The double doors were red but a brighter red than everything else. Shizune knocked on one of the doors.

"Please enter." A strong female voice called from behind the doors. Shizune gestured for Arella to enter the room.

Arella pushed open the door gently and looked in. She was shocked it looked like a completely different room. Everything was neat, papers were stacked neatly on her desk a small neatly cut tree on her desk clean light green walls and white ceiling, the light white curtains where pulled back revealing the forest. Everything was so weird. Behind the neat desk sat a blonde who smiled as Arella entered.

"You must be the new student, please take a seat. My name is Tsunade."

After hours of the school policies, she had finally received her schedule, a school map, dorm room number and dorm key. She walked around the school locating all her classes and marking her routes in different color highlighters.

Biology_room: A207_Teacher Sarutobi, Asuma

Medical ninjutsu_ room: B103_Teacher Tsunade Principle

English_room:E108_ Teacher Hatake Kakashii

Justu_room:C209_Teacher Mitarashi Anko/Yuuhi Kurenai

Lunch

Math_ room: D108_ Teacher Baki

Gym_room:F101_Teacher Maito Gai

Arella's footsteps sounded in the hallway at a steady beat. They stopped in front of a bulletin board. She scanned over it. It was full of clubs

Origami club, Art club, religion club, financing club, the list went on and on. She then noticed on club that wasn't named but next to it, it stated, "Can't make up your mind join this club."

'Religious club! Finally a club dedicated to religion hopefully the good and deadly religions. I always wanted to be in one." Her evil side smiled wildly in her mind.

'No join Art club. It's quiet, you get to express yourself, or join origami club.' Her shy side said.

'Um, no guys look we should join cheerleading.' Her last side commented.

'NO!' the evil, shy and herself yelled in unison. Her slutty side rolled her eyes then went back to the very back of her mind.

Arella quickly left the spot she was and headed outside. The other side of the school had cherry trees lined up a path. It would be beautiful next season. She walked down the path, and then came to a fork in the road. One was labeled girl's 001-400, the other was labeled boy's 401-900. She looked at her list and sure enough it was pointed in the wrong direction. It said 604.

'Wait! They want me to go with the guys!' her shy side yelled then fainted.

'okay hell no! I ain't going through this shit!' Her evil side turned demonic. Arella agreed and turned around and marched right to Tsunade's office.


	5. Meeting up and arguing!

**Sorry it's been so long and I'm not going to give you any lame excuse. I'll just come right on out with it, I've been so bored with this story and I've hit another great story plot, but I promised myself that I'll only post it when I'm finished this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I use the name Arella but the looks I got from Anna Blue, everyone is owned by their respectful owners. ****Naruto owners are owed by Masashi Kishimoto.**** Please review! The more reviews the better they will get! If you want you can even send me some ideas for the story and I will gladly try to use them in my story.**

**PS: I'm giving her inner voices names, and there's a school uniform I forgot to mention.**

She took in a shaky breath while staring at the black door in front of her. She quickly grabbed the knob and turned her key in the hole. She shut her eyes quickly as she pushed the door open. She peeked in and another hallway was there. All the doors were different colors. They were all numbered and Tsunade said it was the last one.

'For insurance reasons, you will have the last room in your hallway. This is the only room in the school like this we had to make alterations to fit a young growing woman. You will have no roommate also you will have your own bathroom and shower. Now get on with your room and stay out of my office!' her loud voice still boomed in her little psycho mind.

She quickly ran down the hallway on light toes not to make any sound. She came to a plain white door. It was kind of isolated from the rest of the doors. She used the other key she was given to open the door, once opened she took a cautious step in the room while studying the plain walls and the cleanness of the room. Everything was just redone, it was all clean and had some feminine touches to it; the bed had little flowers on it, the shower curtain had pink rings holding up the pink floral shower curtain, the trim had little white flowers on it.

Her luggage was next to the door to the hallway. She unpacked the little things she had and finished almost an hour later. She wasn't sure what time it was but her yawn told her it was time for some sleep. She climbed in to bed too tired to change. Her head hit her pillow and her nightmares came back.

_** Family passed around her all with the same look on their face. Anger and hatred flashed in all their eyes.**_

_** "You're a waste of time and air. You are no family member of mine."**_

_** "How could you? How can you live with yourself after all those lies?"**_

_**The voices the faces crowed her mind. Her small form shook with sobs. The things they were saying make her shaking with such great amount of tears. She felt the warm darkness wrapped around her. The feeling of loneliness was nothing new. They things they were saying weren't new either they fact that even her own family against her made her shake with such violence.**_

_** "Why do you think I made you live away from us." Her mother yelled. "Why do you think no one in our family wanted to have you around. You want to know why it's because they all hate you. It was your fault my husband left me, your fault for all the pain he put me through, your fault that he drank and had affairs. It's your entire fault. Everything is your fault. You just such a bitch! I fucking hate you!"**_

She jolted up right when she realized it was her alarm screaming in her ears and not her mother. She quickly turned it off and climbed out of bed must to her demise. She had fallen back into one of her many depressions. She grabbed the school's sailor outfit uniform. The blouse and pleated skirt were black, whiled the sailor-styled collar attached to the blouse was black with two white stripes running along the side, and the neckerchief was white while the woggle was black. She made her way over to the bathroom and climbed in to the shower.

After scrubbing her body clean she washed her face again to make sure the tear stains where gone. She made her way out of the shower, her depression ever so slightly taking over in her mind. Her mind wrapped around the only thought that would help her coop with this depression. Her thoughts took over her actions. She reached her razor and she took it apart. The razor blades were flimsy and thin but they would work for her reasoning. She put the blade near the other healing cuts and old scars reading it to going through her. A knock on her door brought her from her thoughts.

She quickly got dressed throwing her hair into a make shift ponytail. "Hold on" she yelled while she hide her now broken razor in her dresser. She walked calmly to the door, took a deep breath and put on a 'happy' face. She opened the door revealing a pretty hot guy. His messy black hair stood up at all odds and ends. His lips were in a goofy grin and his visible eye shone with pure happiness. He had on the guy's uniform, but with 2 pins; one was an orange circle with a black swirl in it and the other was a red cloud outlined in white. An eye patch covered his one eye.

"Tobi heard we got a new student who was a girl, but nobody told us how pretty girl-chan was." The boy bounced happily and grabbed her hand, "Tobi's name is Tobi, what's Girl-chan's name?'

'This guy is way too hyper and is giving me a headache.' Arella thought. But she put on a fake-kind smile

'Maybe we should just kill him. Nothing like killing one student on our first day.' Amaya smiled and titled her head. (Amaya is the crazy side if you haven't picked up on it. I wanted to give them names.)

'N-no we can't do that. What if he turns o-out to be n-nice?' Ayumi stuttered out (shy side)

'Who cares about that he's pretty hot.' Aiko drooled. (Loud/flirty side).

'Can't you guys get along, no killing, no dating, and no loud friends, we are here to learn. NOT socialize!' Arella screamed at them, they went silent at her sudden outburst. Arella has never raised her inner voice at them.

"Well, Tobi my names Arella, but I'm terribly sorry I must go." With that she started to shut her door when Tobi stuck his foot in her door. She reopened it and looked at him with a fake-confused look.

'Man, why won't he go away?' She thought

"Wait, Tobi just wants to be friends with Arella-chan, and then show Arella-chan Tobi's friends." Tobi said hopefully. Arella wiped all emotions off of her face and stared at Tobi.

"I'm sorry Tobi I can't be friends with you, I must go." With that she shut Tobi out finally. She relocked the door to finish getting dressed.

She applied her pale cover up, a lot of black eyeliner, some black eye shadow, clear lip gloss, and mascara. The straighter ran through her hair with ease as her hair fell back into place. She threw on some black and white bracelets, a silver ring, and a silver locket necklace with a skull on the locket. Above the skull sat a small white bow centered on the heart shaped locket. She then threw on a pair of thigh high black socks with white skulls with blue bows on them and pair of shin knee high black combat boots. Not the crappy fashion ones, the steal toed ones that weigh about 5 lbs.

With that she grabbed her black school bag she packed in her suitcase. She filled it with some almost empty notebooks she brought and two binders she had, she grabbed the paperwork she got yesterday. And her room key she hung around her neck under her shirt.

She grabbed two protein bars, one for now and one for lunch time. She ate one on the way out of the dorms. When she reached outside her breakfast was complete and 4 guys were staring at her. 2 she recognized, in their male uniforms sat Hidan and Tobi. Hidan was holding his stomach and wiping his eyes while Tobi had tears running down his face.

'Grreeaatt…' Arella thought to herself

'I w-wonder why t-they are s-sty-staring at us for.' Ayumi shyly said

'Hmm, I don't know but something tells me it has to do with-WELL hello there cutey.' Aiko purred. She seemed to be drooling over the blonde that sat there with a smirk on his face. He had bright blue eyes but his long blonde hair covered his one eye. The fourth one seemed pretty hot too; he had red eyes, and black hair that was pulled back. He also had to lines running diagonal from the outer edge of the bridge of his nose to his cheek.

'Anyway, we gotta get to class so we better leave them alone.' Arella mentally sighed and continued on her way without a second glance.

"Senpi Arella-chan's the one that said Tobi couldn't be friends with Arella-chan." Tobi whined. She kept walking.

"So this bitch really is the once that put you fucking down. That's fucking hilarious." Hidan howled out in laughter, after his fit of laughter he noticed that I was still walking, I was a good 20 feet from them, "Yo, bitch I want to fuck talk to you." Hidan yelled.

She stopped looked over her shoulder as cherry blossoms drifted down from the breeze and stated simply, "I do not answer to anything but my name." With that she kept walking. They were all stunned except the raven hair boy.

"Wow Hidan that was a serious burn-un. Who knew the new student would stand up to you-yeah," said the blonde once he recovered from his stunned first.

"Shut the fuck up Deidara, at least I'm not mistaken for a girl." Hidan retorted. The blonde's face fumed as the argument rang on and on.

'It's about time you got a backbone to other people except us!' Amaya congratulated.

'Ya but we don't do that to hot guys.' Aiko whined.

'I don't care.' Arella said, 'they got what came to them.'

Heading down to biology students whispered behind their hands some laughed, others gasped, some just flat out cried.

'Wow, what a bunch of pussy asses in this school. Just think about how we can rule this school with an iron fist.' Amaya gave off one of her well known I-am-gonna-rule-the-world-and-enslave-all-mankind laughs.

'Oh no, no, no, no! This is sooooo not good for popularity I knew going with some bright happy color should've been a better choice…' Aiko went off whining about how she could've been better prepared.

'Hurry up to class! T-they are a-all staring at u-us.' Ayumi turned bright red and hide behind Aiko who was still laughing. Amaya was still whining.

'Guys you are giving me a headache….guys…Guys! **GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**' All noise stopped in her head. They all shrunk back in the darkness of her mind as she calmly walked to class with no passing emotion, as if everything in her head didn't happen.

The biology room has lab stations along the outer walls and black desks that sit two students at each were lined up in rows in the center. The teacher's desk was up front and was raised almost a foot higher than the students' desks. Some kids were scattered around the room clumped together and gossiping, laughing, smiling. Some looked at me others just ignored her. She walked calmly over to a desk in the back of the room.

The sky outside was dark grey, a really pretty shade of grey with hints of sun behind it. 'Storms on the way this should be awesome to watch tonight.' Amaya smiled dreamily.

'No, we'll need our beauty rest! We have to stay beautiful.' Aiko whined. Then they both started fighting.

'um.. guys….guys p-please stop…gu-guys stop it please.' Ayumi shyly tried her hardest to stop them from fighting.

Arella blocked out their fighting and just faced forward with no emotion. Finally a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth . His blackish hair stood up in odd ways that defied gravity, he had his sideburns meet with a beard that ran to the tip of his chin and above that it reached up towards his bottom lip. He had on an white colored shirt that had the schools symbol over his breast pocket. He had on a pair of black slacks with some pretty expensive looking black shoes on.

"Hello, class." He halved waved as he walked to the desk.

"Good morning Asuma-sensei." The class answered.

"So, class today we have a new student." Suddenly whispers a broke and some students even glanced at me. I just glanced forward at the teacher. "well, do you want to introduce yourself or do you want me too."

I stood up and slightly bowed. "My name is Arella Huyu." I bowed again and sat down.

"Thank you Ms. Huyu. Now back to the routine of things. We I call out your name say 'here or raise your hand high in the air." He went on to the list of the students names. Then he suddenly stopped looked up and around the room.

"Hmm, I guess he's not here." I just kept facing forward even when there was a loud bang on the door. Asuma got up and went over to the down messaging his temple. He opened it and in the doorway was….

**Dun dun dun~ Well find out next time who it is. That's for reading and give me any ideas for this because I am seriously out of ideas and need some good ones thanks! ^w^**


	6. blood and rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I use the name Arella but the looks I got from Anna Blue, everyone is owned by their respectful owners. ****Naruto owners are owed by Masashi Kishimoto.**** Please review! The more reviews the better they will get! If you want you can even send me some ideas for the story and I will gladly use them in my story. Please I'm really just running off stuff that comes into my head.**

"Hmm, I guess he's not here." I just kept facing forward even when there was a loud bang on the door. Asuma got up and went over to the down messaging his temple. He opened it and in the doorway was Tobi.

"I'm sorry Asuma-sensei. Tobi was told to stay for a meeting with Tobi's friends. Tobi is very sorry." Tobi bowed and had a huge smile on his face.

"Fine Tobi but next time you're going to get an after school detention." Asuma shook his head and left Tobi in the door way. He quickly went in while shutting the door. He started to walk towards the only seat left open. He was about halfway there when he spotted me. His look was pure shock and fear as he just stayed perfectly still in the aisle.

'Hmm, this should be interesting.' I thought.

'Yes very interesting I wonder what his organs look like. Maybe we should keep being mean and see if he'll finally leave us alone.' Amaya said, grinning her famous grin.

'M-maybe, b-b-but shouldn't we be nice he I-is a sweet kid after all.' Ayumi stuttered out hoping we would play nice with him.

'Yeah, she's right being mean was 3 years ago now everything peace and love and mushy crap. If you want to be cool just play nice.' Aiko said matter-of-factly

'Or maybe I don't play at all, I like that idea.' I thought. Suddenly Tobi came running at me. He picked me up in a hug.

"Oh Arella-chan, Tobi knows Arella-chan said her and Tobi can't be friends but Tobi already thinks of you as a friend and Tobi was told Arella-chan needed a friend so Tobi and Arella are now friends no matter what." Tobi just kept squeezing me until I was about to pass out. I quickly shoved him away, stood up, and looked terrifying while I caught my breath.

"Look, Tobi I told you. We can't be friends. I am only here for education nothing more nothing less." My voice was full of darkness, my eyes shone with pure hate, and my fist slightly trembled from my not full on punch him in the face. I quickly calmed down and returned to my seat, "Now as I said I am here to learn so please take your seat so we can get started."

'Maybe that was a little harsh but I need him to learn a lesson and it's better in a full class where word will spread and everyone will stay away then doing this over and over again." I thought

'No it was perfect you should have punched him!' Amaya stated cracking her knuckles.

'Now if I did that then I would have been suspended then I won't be here to learn I'd be here to fight.' I thought

'Maybe you should apologize. He looks on the verge of tears.' Ayumi said praying we would so she wouldn't feel bad. I saw out of the corner of my eye he was about to start bawling.

'Well, we are getting well known just not in a good way and not how I wanted.' Aiko said pouting. I did a quick scan through of the room and there was everyone whispering and pointing some laughing, others looked sad.

'Oh well not my problem.' I turned back to the board. Tobi got up dusted himself off and plopped down in his seat. He had his arms crossed the entire class. Asuma was going on about photosynthesis and cellar respiration and stuff, basically things we went over two weeks ago. So I just wrote down whatever he wrote on the board I tried to pay attention I really did but my mind kept wondering to other places.

'What if it really was my fault he left us?' I thought sadly.

'It wasn't he picked his friends over his family it was his mistake.' Ayumi said angrily at the thought of what he did.

'Ya, but it wouldn't have happened if I didn't say the truth.' I felt ready to cry but I held my ground on the outside, scribbling down a few notes.

'If you didn't say the truth then he'd still be abusing us!' Aiko yelled.

'Maybe, but remember the following week after the cops came.' I involuntarily shivered at the memory.

'Look he was a fucking stupid ass mofo and if he wanted to treat you, his daughter, like that then he doesn't deserve a fucking daughter like you. No stop you bitching and pay attention bell will ring any second now.' Amaya said angrily.

'Thanks.' I thought sadly

I closed my notebook and wrote on my hand the homework on the board. The bell chimed through the classroom and students bolted for the door. I grabbed my notebook and stuff and headed for the door. The hallways where crowded with people that didn't understand that everything would be smoother if people going my way stayed on one side of the hallway and people not going my way stayed on the other. BUT NO! It's just mass chaos.

'Alright so up next is medical ninjutsu…hm I wonder what type of class that is…' I thought

'I never heard of it' Amaya said thinking.

'Me neither.' Ayumi said.

'Nope doesn't ring a bell.' Aiko said after some thought.

'Alrighty then off to a class I know nothing about! Huzzah!' I thought happily dripped in sarcasms.

Inside the class room it was set up just like the Biology but a lot bigger. I got the seat in the back again. Not a lot of kids were here there was just a few scattered around in small groups. I exchanged the notebooks and flipped a couple pages till I found the one with the sketch of a rose set in a pool of blood.

'Hmm, it needs just a little more blood on the rose itself. Then add color.' Amaya said flicking little drop lets on the rose in my mind.

'No it's fine just color it.' Ayumi said shyly.

'No add some little drops here and there around the pool so it looks like it was dripping then add the colors and make the background a dark plum color.' Aiko said tiredly.

'Wow…' Amaya said stunned.

'OMG!' I thought while Ayumi gasped. 'That would be prefect!'

I pulled out some of the well used colored pencils. I started shading it in the darkest areas first. To help bring out the red I added some green in the darkest area and faded it. While I was making the green less noticeable the class quickly started to fill in. I quickly finished with the green and put away the colored pencils. I flipped to a blank page ready to start this class.

"Yo, bitch what's up? I heard all about what happened in fucking first class. Man you got some fucking balls to do that." Hidan threw his arm around me from the seat next to me and started to laugh. I grabbed a pressure point in his wrist. As he gasped from sudden pain I calmly lifted it over my head and stated,

"Hn." He tried to rip his arm away from me but I gripped a little harder with my pointer and thumb.

"Let me the fuck go." He hissed. I just stared blankly at him. He pulled again a little harder so I let go. It had caused him to hit his chest hard with his fist. He stood up as the teacher/principle walked in, "You fucking bitch! You did that on fucking purpose!" Tsunade stopped looked at him pointing at me as I just looked at the board as if nothing happened and she just sighed.

"Hidan, please take your seat and you know the rules no cursing in school, next time will be a week of cafeteria duty." She took her seat and started to pull out some papers. Hidan grubbed something and took his seat next to me, I did a quick scan through of the room.

'Hmmm, looks like Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan, are in my class. And HOLEY CRAP THIS ROOM IS FULL!' there had to be at least 50 to 60 students in here.

'Yeah it's a shame there's only a few boys.' Aiko said sadly.

'Oh well, more cat fights! There so much better anyways, much more violent.' Amaya said sharpening her nails.

'Um guys…t-too m-many p-people!' Ayumi said before fainting.

'Oh calm down guys and let's see what this class is all about.' I stated enthusiastically.


End file.
